Forbidden till Death
by Fluffasaur-Panda
Summary: OCxOC the story of Aly Macklin a shinigami and Michael Manhomem. please be nice this is my first one ever Write a review on what you think and if I should do more


**Forbidden love to death and protection**

**The moon was at its highest point, the light shining in the windows of the house. Upstairs in his bed laid the sleeping figure of a young man, Michael Manhomem. He was the love of a shinigami, Aly Macklin, a shinigami with a fighters spirit.**

**~~~THE PAST~~~**

**4 years earlier**

**Screams could be heard in the distance from the young boy's window, his curiosity made him leave the safety of his home to find out what happened. As he got closer to where the screaming came from, gunshots were heard and a girls dying scream sounded. He rushed to the alley and found a man standing over a young girl, without hesitation he attacked the man and protected the dying girl. When the man left the young boy crawled to the girl to make sure she was alive. "Are you alright young miss?" The girl looked into his eyes, her green eyes filled with suffering and very dull, tears poured from her eyes "Th-thank... You..." She shivered as the pain was shredding at her heart. "What is your name missy?" the boy looked at her with concern in his eyes and wiped her tears away "A-Aly.. My name... Is Aly.." suddenly the girl stared at something only she could see, a shinigami. The woman approached Aly and the boy, only Aly able to see her. She touched Aly with gentle hands and with that she faded quickly and with no pain as the shinigami changed her into a grim reaper. The young boy shaked the girl's body "Aly? Aly wake up! Open your eyes.. Please, you can't die! I want to help.. " He looked around and picked the girl up taking her with him. **

•**Hours later•**

**The young girl wakes up in a bed, confused and freaks when she realizes where she is "it's alright, you're safe. I didn't get to tell you my name. I am Michael Manhomem" she looked at him with bright green eyes "thank you for showing me this kindness Michael". He smiled knowing in a sense he saved her life when really the shinigami that appeared, Cassandra, saved her. "Miss Aly what happened to you? Why was that man hurting you?" **

**"That man.. He killed my father and hurt my mother, I hid my brother and ran as my mother told me to. He followed and tried to kill me" she shivered and trembled, sadness in her eyes. "You can stay with me, for a while till you're better" he smiled warmly at her "how can I ever repay you.." **

**~~~ Present Day~~~ **

**The reaper did her job, collecting the souls of those on the to die list, waiting to finish for the day and go visit her love, Michael. "My goodness, such a shame.. A little child with such talent, sorry my dear but I'm afraid it's your time" she's collected the child's soul and finished for the day, quickly heading to Michael's house. **

**"Michael! I'm here love" when he opened the door she hugged him tightly knowing it was her last day with him. "Aly, my love. Beautiful as always" he smiled brightly holding her tightly then letting her go. Aly smiled to hide her regret that she would have to kill her love in order to protect him. "Thank you Michael, would you come with me to a friend of mine? He needs to tell you something for me" Michael looked confused then smiled "certainly love". Aly smiled and lead him to undertakers shop.**

**~~later~~ **

**"Michael you must understand she has to do this to protect you so another doesn't kill you painfully" undertaker remarked in a slight serious voice.**

**"Aly isn't the only shinigami then..." He sighed "I'm not but I need to protect you.. ". Michael hugged Aly as she started to cry " I understand you need to protect me my dear. Don't worry I trust you" he assured her before a sharp pain hit his heart and he collapsed. Aly quickly helped lay him down and started to numb his pain. "Hush Michael.. Please it's okay.." She pets his hair, calming him as with each second passing his heart beats fade. She silently reaps his soul as his heart beats one last time. The pain and devastation hits the shinigami deep in the heart, breaking it slowly.**


End file.
